The organic electroluminescence device, also called as organic light emitting diode (OLED), has a great application potential to become a mainstream of the next generation of flat-panel displays due to its advantages of self luminescence, no viewing-angle dependence, saving power, simple manufacturing process, low cost, low working temperature, high response speed and full-color.
In order to enhance luminescence performance of the organic electroluminescence devices, current technologies utilize methods such as materials improvement, device structures adjustment and optical modeling modification. Such methods, however, usually accompany high research cost, complicated processes and other drawbacks, which are unfavorable to mass production of the organic electroluminescence devices.